1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal strap jacket which comprises of signal lights apparatus and a horn apparatus, especially for people riding non-enclosed vehicles means bicycles, roller blades, skate boards, skies, jet skies, water skies, snowmobiles etc., and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, said apparatus to be activated by the way of electrical communication, and displaying the signal lights apparatus indicating the riders approach, direction of turning, slowing, stopping and moving, and also the sound modulation of the horn apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the prior art, the aforementioned purpose has been accomplished by providing signal light apparatus and horn apparatus which is attached to the non-enclosed vehicles, especially for bicycles, which is attached to the non-enclosed vehicles means, the signal light apparatus is installed at the rear, around the seat of the bicycle that may not clearly be visible to other drivers and pedestrians on the road and its' vicinity. However the majority of bicycles are not equipped with any signal lights, and these riders tend to use hand signals to alert and forewarn other vehicles and pedestrians on the road, also some riders have a tendency of making sudden moves without any warnings. Moreover, bicycles with signal lights generally comprise of only rear signals, without any front signal lights, this is extremely dangerous, since other oncoming vehicles may not notice the approach of said non-enclosed vehicles, and may cause major accidents. There are no signal light systems found for riders using other non-enclosed vehicles means, roller blades, skate boards, skies etc., normally such riders proceed at a high speed depending entirely on visual judgment. Some riders scream and shout to alert and forewarn their approach of direction, others just pass each other without any indication of their approach of direction. This is because these riders are not equipped with a proper signal light system unlike in other automobiles. Often, however, due to the confusion, lack of hearing and lack of visibility etc., thousands of accidents occur everyday, some are serious enough to damage vital parts of the body or loss of life of such riders as well as others.
This problem is well known in the art and no satisfactory solution has been found. Today, streets, parks and other public areas are becoming more and more accessible and used by riders who ride such non-enclosed vehicles, increasing the number of accidents everyday.
There are number of similar lighted jackets that have been proposed in prior art, these jackets have been especially made as life jackets for flotation purposes. However, the present invention has been invented substantially departing from prior concepts and designs, that provides the signal lights which are attached on to the jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,566 to Kenneth C. Mitchell and Linda M. Mitchell, dated Dec. 6, 1994, “Lighted life Jacket” which discloses a lighted life jacket made as a flotation vest, which may be worn by a person to float when in water, for facilitating a location of a user wearing the life jacket. The lighted jacket includes a two light assembly in the front section and one light assembly in the back.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,501 to Jordan, Johnnie B., dated Oct. 21, 1969 “life preserver with flashing distress signal” discloses a U shaped or an equivalent buoyant collar equipped with signalling light, which flashes when the wearer enters the water.
Non of the above mentioned prior art consists of signal lights apparatus and horn apparatus that is secured on to the jacket which indicates the direction of turning, moving, slowing and stopping for riders of non-enclosed vehicles. Therefore, it is desirable to have the present invention, because the invention will assist to solve the present problem of non-enclosed vehicles moving on the road and public places without alerting and forewarning other vehicles, non enclosed vehicles and pedestrians. Further, this invention provides an extreme benefit to the user, that by owning one signal light jacket, may be used for all said activities.